pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sonicthefox19/Last week's poll results. (A bit late, but still.)
Hey everyone. How are you doing? The poll results of last week are here. What's your favorite mixed breed pup? = Rocky. (He got one whole vote, yeah.) What story do you want me to work on? = Some pups go on a camping trip. (It won with another single vote.) I don't feel like doing a poll yet as the next week hasn't started, so I'll talk about something else. 'Real Talk Time.' So, I've been coming on the wikis for a while now and I've been having a good time. I've enjoyed the talks, the roleplays, and the chats, etc. But something does hit me at the back of my mind. While I do enjoy roleplaying and chatting with everyone, I am a bit bummed my stories go unnoticed. You see I originally came on the wiki to hopefully make friends and to share stories with people. While that first one seems to have happened in some way shape and form, the second hasn't happened much. You all have such wonderful stories and characters, and I wanted to share mine, but every time I try, it's just a page that clutters the website from the feel and look of it. I write stories all the time at home and everyone always finds an excuse to not read them or look at them. I hoped coming on here would change that and, I did have some luck with that at first. But, the only story people seem to know or like at all is Rocky's Unknown Secret. While I personally do like the story and had fun making it, it's sadly the only one I hear people mention when they think of my stories. I've written many stories since then and I have not heard much mention of anything but the Rocky one. (With a few exceptions of course, but Rocky's Unknown Secret seems to be the popular one.) I am grateful for meeting ya'll and getting to talk with ya'll and roleplay with you, but I feel pretty down when I work really hard on something only for people to skim right over it and make it seem like all that work and effort was wasted. I know you all have busy schedules and stuff in real life, so I don't expect you to just drop everything to read or look at any story that receives an update or anything like that. That's not what I'm trying to say. A little 'notice' towards my stories and blogs wouldn't hurt, though. I ask for feedback on my recent stories because I wish to see what ya'll think I could improve on, or hear some ideas for future story plots, and vice versa. That hasn't happened sadly. I'm also not sure if this blog will get noticed except by the random passerby. (Hi to you.) Anyways, long story short. I'm happy I've gotten to know you all. I'm happy to chat with you all, see your characters, stories, and worlds. I'm happy to roleplay with you all. I'm also happy that PAW Patrol exists since it brought us together. I'm thankful to God (Jesus), to help me find a group of friends like you. I just wish I was able to share my tales and adventures with you all more. I'm not leaving by the way. I just had to get some stuff off my chest. Anyways, that's all I have to say. Thank you for taking the time to read and blessed day. Catch you later. :) Category:Blog posts